Siempre contigo
by marisa y monyer
Summary: Leonardo siempre ha estado para ayudar a su familia.¿Podrá su familia ayudarlo a el? La muerte proclama la vida del líder, ahora su familia deberá hacerle ver que no está solo
1. Chapter 1

Holis mis chicos he vuelto con una nueva historia. Espero que les agrade. Esta idea nació gracias a que he encontrado muchos fics en donde Leo está enfermo y dije¿y porque yo no tengo uno? Y así fue como se me ocurrió.  
P.d lamentó si hay horrores de ortografía. Esta historia fue de último minuto.  
LAS TMNT NO ME PERTECEN, SON DE NICK AHORA

Marisa ...

En la ciudad de Nueva York, en el lugar más desagradable se encontraba viviendo una extraña familia desde hace 5 años.  
Hamato Yoshi, o Splinter como sus hijos le decían, mutó en una rata gigante y sus hijos eran 4 tortugas mutantes de 5 añitos.  
Eran la familia más extraña del mundo, pero sin duda alguna la más feliz.  
Ese día,todo se veía normal. Splinter limpiando la casa y sus hijos jugando, pero no sabían que algo estaba por ocurrir, algo que pondría en peligro la vida del mayor de los quelonios si no tenían cuidado. -Ya niños dejen de pelear- Dijo Splinter al ver a su pequeño Rafael peleando con Donatello por un peluche, ambos tiraban de los brazos del muñeco.  
-Pero papá. Es mío.-se defendió el de morado.  
-Eso no es cierto, es mío.- Dijo Rafael.  
Splinter tomó con cuidado el peluche y lo observó detenidamente, luego comenzó a reír. Sus hijos lo vieron cara de duda (n/a:de esasque te dice WTF)  
-Me temo que están equivocados hijos. Este muñeco es de Miguel Ángel. Los suyos seguramente están en sus habitaciones.-inmediatamente salieron disparados cuando escucharon el posible lugar dondese podía encontrar sus juguetes.  
Splinter busco con la mirada a sus demás hijos, Mickey estaba viendo la television, busco con la mirada a su otro hijo. Leonardo está sentado al lado de Mickey, pero parecía que le costaba respirar.  
-Leonardo,¿te sientes bien?-pregunto preocupado -más o menos papi. No puedo respirar bien.- respondió, su padre al oírlo se acercó para cerciorarse de que no fuera grave.  
-Vuelve a respirar -le ordenó cuando acercó su oído a su pecho. El niño obedeció, pero no parecía tener algo que le obstruyera en los pulmones -Mmmmm. Tal vez si descansas un poco.- el niño asintió y se levantó de su lugar, pero la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y tambaleo.  
-¡LEONARDO! -Grito Splinter al ver a su hijo casi caer al suelo.- ¿Como te sientes?-  
-Todo da vueltas. Me siento mareado.- Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos para evitar que la habitación girará. Splinter tomó en sus brazos a su hijo y lo arropo con cuidado.  
A Splinter le procupaba la salud de su hijo. Esperaba que con el descanso se recuperará, pero ese solo fue el comienzo.  
El resto del día fue normal. Escandalosamente normal. Sus otros 3 hijos peleando por juguetes, por ver quien ganó que juego. Ya saben cosas por las que los niños se pelean.  
Dadas las 9 de la noche, decidió mnadar a dormir a sus hijos.  
-Pero no tenemos sueño.- se quejaron Rafa y Donnie. -Aún queremos jugar.-respondió el quelonio más infantil dando brinquitos demostrando que aún tenían energía.  
-lo sé. Pero deben descansar.- Dijo mientras prácticamente los arrastraba a sus camitas.  
Los niños suspiraron resignados y dejaron que su padre los acomodara en sus camas.  
Con sus pequeñitos acomodados, sale de las habitaciones y se dirige a la de su hijo mayor. Lo encuentra durmiendo tranquilamente, o eso parecía. Cerro la puerta y fue al dojo a meditar. Cerro sus ojos y comenzó a meditar. Sentía que casi alcanzaba la iluminación, cuando escucho la puerta del dojo abrirse.  
Abrió sus ojos para encontrar a su hijo Leonardo que caminaba hacia el, su manita la tenía en su pecho.  
-Leonardo, hijo ¿que ocurre?- Dijo al tenerlo cerca.  
-Papi, me duele mi pecho.- a Splinter le aterro escuchar eso.  
-¿Dónde exactamente?- pregunto, pero su hijo no pudo responder por que cayó al suelo.  
El maestro se apresuró para socorrer a su hijo, acercó su oído al pecho del quelonio, pero para su mala suerte, el corazón de este no se escuchaba.  
Rápidamente comenzó con la resucitacion cardio-pulmonar. No podía permitir que su hijo muriera. Habia perdido a su hija y a su esposa, no permitiría que la vida de su hijo se le escapara si podía hacer algo para salvarlo.  
Pasaron 2 minutos y 45 segundos y noto que su hijo comenzó a respirar. Le tomó el pulso y lo encontró, suspiro aliviado, pero su hijo no despertaba. Decidió llevarlo a su cama para que se recuperará.  
Aún nervioso tomó en sus brazos el cuerpo inconsiente de Leonardo y lo llevó a su habitación.  
Lo arropo y acarició su rosotro.  
-Que susto me diste hijo. Creo que dedo tener cuidado contigo por cualquier cosa. Descansa.- y le beso la frente. Decidió quedarse a vigilar a su hijo, por si acaso. Tomó una silla y comenzó a velar el sueño de su pequeño.  
En el transcurso de la noche, estaba indeciso sobre si decirle a sus otros hijos sobre el estado de su hermano, pero no quería asustarlos pues eran muy pequeños. Cerca de las 7 de la mañana sus ojos se cerrron.  
Lentamente Leonardo comenzó a despertar 5 minutos después, se estiró y vio a su padre a su lado.  
-Papi ¿que pasó? ¿Por que estas aquí?- pregunto despertando a su padre.  
Splinter al ver a su hijo despierto se alegro mucho.  
-¿Como te sientes Leonardo?- la pregunta extraño al chico.  
-Bien.¿que pasó papi?- Splinter se sorprendió al ver que su hijo no recordaba nada de lo que le había pasado. Tal vez al caer se golpeó la cabeza, pensó. -Tuviste una pesadilla, así que vive a velar tu sueño.- el quelonio abrazo a su padre.  
-Gracias papi. Te quiero mucho.- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-Bueno, es hora de desayunar..- Leonardo se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a despertar a sus hermanos. Splinter sonrió al ver a su hijo bien, pero no se esperaba que su enfermedad se complicará con el paso de los años...

¿Y bien? Quieren que la continúe? Si no díganme para que la quite. Lamento si fue algo corto, pero sólo será este, los demás sin duda alguna serán más largos que este.  
Espero sus reviews y gracias por leer mis historias. Cuídense mis chicos.  
Marisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Holis mis chicos. Agradezco mucho su apoyo. No soy experta en el tema, por eso he estado leyendo sobre personas cardíacas. Agradezco mucho su apoyo, y como el público lo pidió. Continuó la historia.

Sin más que comience el show.

...

10 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Los chicos ya salían a defender las calles de Nueva York. Splinter estaba al tanto de la salud de su hijo, pues según amigos de él, podía tratarse de una enfermedad relacionada con el corazón. Pero los años pasaron y no había signos sobre la enfermedad.

Esa tarde estaban en el entrenamiento, eran combates en parejas: Rafa vs Mickey y Donnie vs Leonardo.

La primera pareja su combate era interesante, pero después de unos minutos Rafael logró vencer a Mickey. Llegó el turno de la segunda pareja, en el cual la victoria fue para el líder.

Llegó el turno de enfrentarse los mayores. Ambos eran fuertes y ágiles. Todos observaban la pelea con gran interés. En un momento de la pelea Leonardo derribo a Rafael,pero el contraataco con una patada en el pecho de su adversario.

Leonardo cayó de rodillas,mientras se llevaba la mano a su pecho. Su corazón comenzó a dolerle con ese golpe, más no dijo nada puesto que no quería preocupar a nadie. Trato de levantarse, pero ese condenado dolor se lo impedía. Rafael que no sabía nada sobre la condición de su hermano, lo golpeó y así obtuvo la victoria.

Los menores felicitaban a Rafael, Leonardo se quedó recostado en el suelo mientras trataba de respirar. No noto que Splinter lo observaba con preocupación, después de unos minutos se levantó.

-Leo, no puedo creer que Rafa te venciera.- exclamó asombrado el de naranja.

-Si, esa última parte dejo mucho que desear.-le secundó el de morado.

-Leonardo ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto su padre, todos se extrañaron por la pregunta.

-Si sensei. Es solo que... Me siento un poco cansado. Ayer no dormí bien.-respondió tratando de disimular el dolor.

-No pongas excusas intrépido. Admite que no pudiste contra mi.-presumía el de carmín, Leo solo camino hacia la salida para retirarse, no sin antes hacer la debía reverencia ante su padre. Sus hermanos se miraron confundidos pues su hermano no se iba antes de que su padre diera la orden,generalmente el se quedaba hasta lo ultimo.

Leonardo subió a paso lento las escaleras que conducían a su habitación, el dolor era fuerte y molesto, no le permitía respirar sin contar que no le permitía moverse. Finalmente llegó a la puerta de su recamara, se recostó con mucho cuidado y trato una vez más de respirar profundo, después de unos minutos se quedó dormido.

En la sala de la guarida, Miguel Ángel buscaba su patineta, cansado se sentó en el sofá para tratar de recordar en donde la pudo haber dejado.

Su cerebro casi se quema, pero al final logró recordar que estaba practicando en el barandal de la escalera una nueva acrobacia, todo iba bien hasta que cierto quelonio de bandana roja pasaba por ahí tranquilamente.

Tremente golpe se llevaron los dos,Rafael como pudo se levantó para tratar de matar a Mickey y este salió corriendo por su vida lo más rápido que sus piernas podían. Al final Leonardo le confiscó su patineta por no prevenir el accidente.

Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano mayor.

-Leo.-llamo a la puerta, pero nadie contestó. -Leo.-intento de nuevo, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Lentamente y sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta y entro a la recamara.

Vio a Leonardo acostado boca arriba, busco con la mirada su patineta y la encontró cerca del closet. Fue y la tomó pero cuando estaba por salir, Leonardo se giro y un quejido débil se escuchó en la habitación.

-¿Leo?- pregunto Mickey, se acercó a la cama y pudo notar que su hermano le costaba respirar. Se asustó y salió de la habitación en busca de su sensei.

-Sensei, algo le pasa a Leo. -Dijo al encontrarlo en la cocina. Sus hermanos se acercaron al escuchar las palabras del menor(o como diría yo, querían andar de lorenzos o chismosos, es lo mismo)

-Iré a revisarlo sensei.- contestó Donatello mientras se dirigía al cuarto de su hermano mayor. Splinter esperaba que no fuera algo grave como hace 10 años.

Al llegar el de morado abrió la puerta y encontró al mayor de los quelonios aún en ese estado. Acercó su oído al pecho de su hermano para verificar que algo no obstruyera en sus pulmones.

Leonardo se despertó al sentir el cuerpo de su hermano cerca del suyo.

-Don ¿que haces? -Como pudo se sentó tratando de esconder su dolor.

-Mickey dijo que te pasaba algo. Vine a ver si no estabas enfermo. ¿Te encuentras bien?- Donnie sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, pero era necesaria.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Solo me dolía un poco la cabeza pero ya se me paso.-mintió mientras le sonreía. Su sonrisa parecía sincera pero no lo era en realidad. Donatello no le creyó del todo a su hermano.

-¿Seguro? Si quieres te puedo dar una pastilla para el dolor.-

-No. No es necesario. Ya me siento mejor gracias. -Su hermano no quiso batallar con el y salió de la habitación no sin antes decirle que si lo necesitaba que lo llamará.

Leonardo necesito otros minutos más para regular su respiración. El dolor paso y se sentía mejor. Ahora tenía que bajar para aclarar todo lo sucedido.

Así lo hizo y se encontró a sus 3 hermanos y padre en la sala. Este último lo miraba con preocupación.

-Hijo. Tu hermano nos dijo que te sentías mal.¿estas mejor?- inicio la conversación el roedor.

-Si padre. No era para tanto, sólo fue un dolor de cabeza sin importancia. Nada que un poco de descanso no arreglará.

-¿Seguro intrépido? Porque al finalizar el entrenamiento no te veías muy bien.-explicó el de rojo.

-Y te veías peor cuando entre.- añadió el menor de los 4

-No fue nada. Sólo un dolor de cabeza. No se preocupen.- trataba de sonar convincente. Sonrió en sus adentros cuando vio que sus hermanos se habían tragado el cuento. Pero su padre no estaba del todo seguro, decidió no hacer más preguntas al respecto para no incomodar a su hijo, sin embargo estaría al pendiente de su salud.

Lo que no sabía era que su pesadilla estaba a punto de comenzar...

...

¿Y bien que les pareció? ¿Que rumbo les gustaría que tome la historia?

Espero sus reviews, también acepto ideas. Tengo otras historias en mente.

Sin más nos vemos luego

Marisa


	3. Chapter 3

Holis, lamento la demora, pero estoy haciendo todos los fics desde mi tablet y como no tengo Internet en mi casa, tengo que ir al taller de mis papás y preguntarles si me lo pueden abrir y aveces me dicen que no y tengo que esperarme más tiempo. Agradezco sus comentarios y mientras el público no deje de mandar reviews, yo no dejó de escribir. Ahora me premitire Contestarle sus reviews.

Dragonazabache: gracias por tus palabras, y sobre lo del rumbo de la historia no es que no lo tenga resuelto. Siempre una opinión extra no hace daño. No crees? Saludos...

CRYSTAL VIOLETA: feliz año nuevo para ti también, lamentó que sea un muy atrasado saludo pero ya explique mis motivos. Te agradezco en el alma tus comentarios.

MAGUI BRUNO: Por comentarios como el tuyo, me motivó a seguir con historias que en un principio creía que serían mala idea. Gracias.

EFARRAIZ: Por supuesto que la continuaré. Gracias por tu review.

Ahora sin más.. Que comience el show.

...

Los días pasaron, la salud de Leo mejoró un poco. Ya casi no tenía dolores en el pecho y si los tenía no duraban más de 3 minutos, pero lamentablemente con situaciones como esas, las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

La rutina de ese día fue normal para el intrépido líder. Levantarse temprano, hacer los deberes del hogar, la hora del entrenamiento llegó. Durante las prácticas de nuevas katas se le veía a Leonardo concentrado.

Miguel Ángel ejecutaba una kata nueva, comenzó bien pero ya no supo como terminarla.

-Miguel Ángel, debes prestar más atención en clase ¿entendido?-

-Hai sensei. - Respondió mientras tomaba asiento en el tatami.

-Rafael, muéstrame la misma kata que ejecutó Miguel Ángel. - El de rojo se levantó de su lugar, tuvo problemas para controlar su fuerza en esa kata.

-Rafael, debes saber en que momentos usar toda tu fuerza y en cuáles solo un poco.- Le llamó la atención su padre.

-Hai sensei. -respondió.

-Tu turno Donatello. - El mencionado hizo lo mismo que sus otros hermanos, su problema fue que como tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, no hacia los movimientos con la fluidez necesaria.

-Donatello debes ser más seguro de ti mismo, además no sie pre puedes estar aquí arriba.- señaló su cabeza. Donnie solo asintió en respuesta. -Leonardo, tu turno.-

Leonardo se levantó de su lugar.

-Veamos como le va al conse.- comentó Rafa provocando unas risitas de los menores, Leo escuchó su comentario pero prefirió no hacerle caso.

Cerro sus ojos y comenzó con la ejecución, la fuerza y la fluidez de sus movimientos eran perfectos. Al terminar hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Muy bien Leonardo. - Lo felicito su padre. -Haz estado excelente. -

-Como siempre.- Susurro Rafa a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron.

Leonardo se levantó, estaba por regresar a su lugar cuando sintió que todo daba vueltas, y por lógica tambaleo un poco mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabeza y cerraba los ojos.

-Leo ¿te sientes bien?- Leo no respondió a la pregunta de Mickey, estaba más ocupado tratando de que el mundo dejará de girar.

-Hijo mío ¿ que tienes?-Splinter se preocupó al escuchar la pregunta del menor de los Hamato y más aún cuando vio que su hijo no se encontraba bien.

Antes de que el quelonio de bandana azul pudiera responder, cayó al suelo ante la mirada atónita de su familia.

-LEONARDO- fue el grito que se escuchó en la casa. Después de que el joven galeno revisará a su hermano mayor, lo llevaron a su recamara para que descansará.

-¿En serio se encuentra bien Donnie? -La preocupación se sentía en la voz de Mickey.

-Si, ahora está dormido. Debemos dejarlo que descanse para que recupere sus fuerzas.- explicó a su hermanito.

-¿Que creen que haya ocasionado su desmayo.?- cuestionó el de rojo.

-La verdad aún no lo se, puede que haya sido el cansancio, el estrés, la mala alimentación. Aunque últimamente Leo ha estado raro.- comentó mientras se llevaba una mano a su mento. ( típica pose de que estas meditando algo XD)

-Cierto, pero ¿que? -Esa era un pregunta sin respuesta para los hermanos, paso el tiempo. Al caer la noche deducieron que su hermano no despertaria hasta el otro día, por lo que no hubo patrullaje nocturno,.

A la mañana siguiente Leonardo despertó como cualquier día normal. Al terminar de alistarse y salir de su habitación se sorprendió de encontrar despiertos a sus hermanos.

-Leo ¿como amaneciste? - El primero en acudir a Leonardo fue Donatello puesto que quería verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

-Bien gracias. -Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Maldición Leo, no nos des esos sustos.- le reclamó Rafael.

-Si hermano, nos asustamos cuando caíste así de repente.- aportó Miguel Ángel.

Leo solo se limitó a sonreír, minutos después Mickey preparó el desayuno mientras tras los chicos ordenaron la mesa.

-¿En que los ayudó?- pregunto al ver que todo ya había sido cubierto.

-Tu hermanito, te vas a sentar aquí y te comeras todo lo que este en tu plato.- ordenó Mickey al sentar en su lugar a su líder.

-Pero...-

-Nada de peros Leonardo Hamato, ayer sufriste un desmayo y es muy probable que se debió a la mala alimentación. - Explicó ahora el genio.

-Mi alimentación no es mala.- se defendió el de añil.

-Con mala no me refiero a que comas puros alimentos chatarra, me refiero en que hay ocasiones que no desayunas ni comes, solo cenas. El que no te alimentes correctamente puede provocarte serios problemas de salud.-

-Leo, no discutas quieres. Ya te pareces a el bodoque.-

-Ahhhhh. De acuerdo, ustedes ganan.- respondió derrotado el joven líder. En ese momento entro el maestro Splinter.

-Buenos días hijos míos.- saludo al entrar a la cocina.

-Buenos días sensei.- contestaron sus hijos.

-Leonardo ¿como te sientes?- pregunto al tomar asiento en la mesa el roedor al lado de su hijo.

-Bien padre, gracias por preguntar. - Todos comenzaron a comer los sagrados alimentos, el desayuno de ese día fue huevos estrellados con tocino. (ahh dios mio tengo hambre ToT) y jugo de naranja para beber.

Splinter de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su hijo, tenía mucho tiempo desde que su hijo casi muere y todo parecía indicar que su enfermedad había vuelto.

El desayuno fue tranquilo. No hubo entrenamiento ese día. Por lo que los chicos tuvieron el resto del día libre para hacer cualquier cosa.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde, los chicos jugaban en la máquina de pinball, o más bien Rafa jugaba mientras los demás lo veían.

-Vamos Rafa, ya casi rompes el récord de Mickey. -Animaba el de morado.

-Vamos Rafa si puedes.- Mickey se incluyó en el equipo de porristas personales del segundo.

Leo veía todo con una sonrisa, estaba a punto de animar junto a sus hermanos menores cuando otro dolor en el pecho se lo impidió.

-No..otra vez..no - Susurro antes de llevarse sus manos a su pecho, los chicos escucharon y vieron cuando Leo se encaminaba hacia el sofá. No les importó el juego y corrieron a ver su estado de salud.

-Intrépido ¿estas bien?-

-Si Rafa. No es nada, solo fue una punzada. Se me pasara en un rato, no se preocupen - habló lo más naturalmente que pudo, lamentablemente sus hermanos le creyeron. Luego de un rato los chicos salieron a la superficie con sus ropas de humanos, diciendo que verían una película en la casa de abril.

El tiempo pasó pero el dolor no cesó, decidió ver la televisión para distraerse un poco.

A unos minutos, el dolor aparentemente cesó.

-Leonardo ¿te gustaría meditar conmigo? - Pregunto el roedor,

-Por supuesto padre.- respondió, al tratar de levantarse el dolor del pecho volvió repentinamente obligándolo a volver a reclinarse en el sofá.

-Hijo, ¿te encuentras bien? -Pregunto angustiado al ver como el rostro de Leonardo se descompuso de dolor.

-No... No.. Puedo.. Respirar... Bien...- contestó muy forzado. Splinter se alarmó pero sabía que perdiendo la calma no lograría nada, se colocó en frente de su hijo y con calma le habló.

-Hijo mío escuchame. Trata de respirar, lento y profundo.-

-No... No... Puedo...- las primeras lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro de su hijo, Splinter sabía que no eso no era buena señal, su hijo comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Leonardo, concéntrate. Respira conmigo. -le ayudaba a su hijo a que controlará su respiración. -Tu concéntrate en mi voz. -Comenzó a golpearlo suavemente en su caparazón aproximadamente 15 cm de su hombro hacia abajo del lado izquierdo.

Los golpes aunque no eran fuertes como para lastimarlo, le dolían cada vez que el puño golpeaba con suavidad su caparazón, sentía un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho, justo donde se encuentra el corazón.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que hubiera una mejoría. Cuando el peligro paso, el maestro le habló con serenidad a el de añil.

-¿Como te sientes? -

-Mejor. Gracias.-

\- Lo mejor sería que duermas una siesta para que te recuperes, hoy tampoco habrá entrenamiento.- Dijo con seriedad. Pero al joven líder no le gustó la idea.

-Con todo el respeto sensei. No puedo seguir pasandome la vida sin entrenar. -

-Es una orden Leonardo.- el tono de voz del roedor obligó a Leonardo a obedecer.

El joven se sentía confundido. Desde que fue elegido líder, Splinter fue más estricto con el, siempre tenía que ser el más fuerte. Tenía que aprender a controlar sus emociones. Mucho tiempo su padre lo hizo entrenar horas y horas. Se grabó cada palabra que su padre le dijo. Si comparamos su mente con la de una computadora, su mente ya estaba con "x" programa, y ahora que su padre repentinamente le cambiará dicho programa lo tenía muy confundido. Pero como todo buen hijo y alumno se dirigió a su cuarto pero no a dormir como su padre le ordenó, sino a entrenar en secreto para así no perder prácticas. El dolor ya había pasado y estaba seguro de que el resto del día ya no lo molestaría.

Splinter vio como su hijo se encaminaba a su habitación, dejo escapar un suspiro. Aún no estaba seguro sobre hablarles lo que ocurría con Leonardo. En su mente aparacio el recuerdo de su hijo de 5 años, en el suelo inconsciente mientras el trataba de reanimar su corazón.

-Eso no pasará.- Dijo en voz baja tratando de alejar ese mal pensamiento. -No perderé a otro de mis hijos. - Dijo decidido. - Solo espero que no pase algo peor.-

El maestro estaba más que decidió a salvar a Leonardo y si para eso tenía que vigilarlo las 24 horas del día lo haría. " solo son dolores" una y otra vez repetía eso en su mente tratando de olvidar lo que ocurrió hace 10 años.

...

Y ese fue el capítulo 3. Déjenme les digo que este capitulo fue basado en la vida real. Para quienes no saben nada sobre mi ( osea los que no son mi hermana Monyer) yo estoy enferma del corazón, mi problema comenzó desde que tenía 5 años. Cierto día me dio un dolor en el pecho, mi mamá me puso a leer para que se me pasara y se me paso en ese momento, pero hubo otras ocasiones que me ocurrió lo mismo. Pasaron los años y ese dolor de repente desapareció. Pero Aproximadamente a los 15 años el dolor volvió. Lo de Leo que no podía respirar bien me paso en mi escuela, me sentía tan mal y no había maestro, así que como pude me comunique con mis papás y les dije que no podía respirar, mi papá por teléfono le dijo a uno de mis amigos que me golpeara así como lo hizo Splinter y aunque no me pegaba duro me dolía en el alma. Después de un rato me calme. Incluso un tiempo tome medicamentos para infartos. Si no entendieron bien la historia, con mucho gusto la puedo explicar con lujo de detalles en el siguiente capítulo.

En la parte donde Leo se compara con una computadora, también es de la vida real. Me base en mi. Mi mamá siempre que ha dicho que a la escuelo voy a estudiar, que no voy a hacer amigos,nunca me dejo ir a viajes de fin de cursos de mis escuelas, no me dejo ir a fiestas o al cine con los pocos amigos que tuve, no me dejo maquillarme porque cuando lo hacía me decía que me veía muy mal, no me dejo hacer muchas cosas, y gracias a que me lo dice desde que tengo memoria, eso se me quedo grabado, y me forge de un carácter serio y tímido. Y ahora me regaña por no tener amigos O.O, por no maquillarme o por no querer usar zapatillas, por no ir a los festivales de mi escuela (aclaró voy a la preparatoria), por no salir con mis amigos o cosas por el estilo.

Por eso siento que me identificó mucho con Leonardo. He dejado de hacer varias cosas y gracias a eso mi carácter es serio. Si me conocieran fuera de esta página se darían cuenta que casi no hablo.

Pero bueno los dejo de fastidiar con mis penas. Creo que los aburrí con mis problemas.

En fin ya saben, como siempre espero sus reviews que son los que me inspiran a seguir, con esto. Lamento si los aburrí o si les arruine la lectura. Les deseo lo mejor.

Atentamente

Marisa


	4. Chapter 4

Hola he vuelto. Antes que nada quiero disculparme si los tuve mucho tiempo en espera. Pero ya les explique mis razones. Les agradezco mucho que sigan mis fics. También agradezco mucho a los que se preocuparon por mi salud. Estoy bien (por el momento) hasta ahora no he tenido otro episodio de dolor, toda la trama de este fic la he basado en mis propias experiencias, excepto las partes de desmayo u otras cosas que después aclarare.

Ahora responderé sus reviews.

WAKAISENSHI: me alegra que te encanten mis fics. Los hago con mucho cariño para ustedes.

CRAZY JAZZY: esque me esta ayudando kiko campos.. Ok no. Gracias por preocuparte por mi, estoy bien. Solo espero que así siga mi salud, hay momentos en los que tengo dolores débiles y otros( como el del capítulo anterior) que son muy fuertes y me desespero y no puedo respirar y etc. No te mareo con mis problemas. Y te tengo una pregunta ¿cuanyos años tienes? Digo si se puede saber. Me alegra que tus padres no fueran tan estrictos como los míos.

DRAGONAZABACHE: No te preocupes que aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Para que no se me desespere.

I LOVE KITTIES TOO : Si yo también espero eso. Tengo algo en mente muy inesperado ( sonríe malvadamente)

MAGUI BRUNO: pero por su pollo que la continuo. Gracias por comentar.

EFARRAIZ :Me alegra ver que hay más personas como yo, siempre me vi como una persona rara, incluso con mis hermanos soy muy distante (excepto con Monyer. Ella y yo somos muy unidas. Soy casi como su mamá, incluso ella me tiene más confianza a mi que todo a nuestra mamá.) y si pues que se le va a hacer. Claro que me gustaría ser tu amiga, no importa que sea por correo. Si gustas mandame una solicitud de amistad en Facebook, me encuentras como Isabel Yerena, solo dime como apareces para aceptarte. Si no puedes dejame tu correo y estamos en contacto. Por cierto te juro, que pensé que eras hombre. Nos ponemos en contacto Erika. Estoy en un grupo de Facebook llamado SOY FAN DE TMNT 2012 Y QUE XD, solo que es cerrado, puedes entrar y luego buscarme ahí.

P.D: Vaya eres de Caracas. Genial... Espero y algún día poder visitarte (claro si te gustan las visitas) Nos vemos.. Cuidate mucho amiga.

Lamento que haya horrores de ortografía, solo que hago esto desde mi tablet y aveces estas cosas no obedecen.

Ahora sin más que comience el show

...

Splinter iba de un lado a otro caminando en círculos en su habitación, si seguía así marcaría el piso.

Aún no sabía si hablarle a sus hijos sobre la salud del mayor, en su mente se formaron muchas preguntas que posiblemente sus hijos le harían.

¿Por que no nos lo dijo antes?,¿Desde cuando Leonardo ha estado así? ¿Que pasaría con el equipo, las rondas, todo? Un suspiro salió de sus labios.

-Creo que ya tome mi decision- Dijo en un susurro, solo esperaba que no pasará algo más grave.

Minutos más tarde los chicos regresaron de casa de Abril, entre ellos comentaban la película.

-Donnie tiene razón, los efectos de la película se veían geniales.- comentó Rafa antes de dar un sorbo a la soda que traía.

-Si, ¿pero que tiene Michael Bay con crear enemigos muy poderosos y matarlos de la forma más tonta?- habló ahora el genio.

-Optimus Prime lo atravesó con su espada. ¿Que más querían?- defendió Miguel Ángel.

-No lo sé. A lo mejor una guerra toda bien mortal.- Dijo Rafael.

-Pero dentro de lo que cabe, el final estuvo bien. Solo que aún no se que le pasa a ese hombre.-

-Donnie ¿que tienes contra Michael Bay? Sus películas son buenas.-

-No niego que son buenas Mickey, es solo que ¿porque destruir medio mundo para salvarlo? Como que no tiene mucho sentido.-

\- Donnie no le quites lo interesante a las películas. Rafa dile.-

-Mira genio, yo que tu no me desvivo explicándole al bodoque cosas que ni entiende.- Mickey lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ya regresaron hijos míos.- todos vieron que el semblante de sensei era preocupado.

-Sensei ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Donatello un tanto temeroso -¿dónde está Leo?- Splinter tardó unos minutos antes de contestar.

-Leonardo está en su habitación descansando. Hoy tampoco habrá entrenamiento ni patrullaje. - Esto último no le agrado al de carmín.

-¿Pero porque?¿Solo porque Leo está durmiendo? No es justo, ultimamente no hemos hecho nada por el. Si yo me la pasara todo el día "descansando...- Splinter molesto interrumpió a su temperamental hijo.

-RAFAEL. Tu hermano no se ha sentido bien estos días. Si tu estuvieras enfermo también se suspenderian las actividades porque son un equipo. - Dio media vuelta y se fue a su recinto.

Los chicos se quedaron pensando las palabras de su padre, en ese momento bajo Leonardo y se fue directo a la cocina. Se le veía agitado, por lo que sus hermanos se preocuparon.

-Leo. ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Donnie al verlo. El chico asintió con la cabeza.

-Hermano te ves agitado - Leo negó con la cabeza al comentario de Rafa. Después de beber un vaso de agua dijo.

-Chicos estoy bien. -checo que no estuviera su sensei cerca - es solo que estuve entrenando- Dijo en un susurro para asegurarse que su padre no le oyera.

-Pero sensei dijo que no te sentías bien y que estabas durmiendo. - El chico le hizo una Señal a su pecoso hermano para que bajará la voz.

-Eso le hice creer, que iba a mi habitación a dormir. -Los chicos suspiraron, su hermano jamás cambiaría.- y si, me sentí un poco mal en la tarde pero ya pasó. No fue nada.- esto preocupó de nuevo a los quelonios. Su hermano mayor últimamente se venía sintiendo mal, y aunque lo mandaran a descansar el siempre decía que debía entrenar porque el enemigo no te tendría compasión solo por sentirte mal.

-¿Que te paso?- Leo miro con atención a su genio hermano antes de contestar

-Solo fue un dolor. Pero ya pasó. No hay de que preocuparse. -Disimulo una sonrisa, desafortunadamente Rafa y Mickey la vieron sincera, pero Donatello era otra cosa. Su instinto de médico decía que algo más estaba pasando y si su hermano no quería decirle, no estaba dispuesto a esperar que algo malo pasara. Si tenía que amarrar a su hermano mayor con tal de hacerle pruebas para verificar su salud lo haría. Fingió que se había tragado la mentira.

-Bueno Leo. Voy a hablar con sensei.- Leo se puso un poco nervioso, cosa que sus hermanos notaron. -Tengo un mensaje de Abril. - Mickey le miro extrañado.

\- ¿Ah si? No recuerdo que...- Donatello en un rápido movimiento le piso el pie para que se callara.- Ahhhhh mi piecito.- Dijo tomándose dicha parte del cuerpo.

Leo miro extrañado el comportamiento de sus hermanos, decidió no darle mucha importancia.

-Mickey ¿que te parece si jugamos video juegos? - Propuso Rafa para aligerar la tensión en el ambiente. El menor miro maravillado a su hermamo temperamental por su idea.

-Si vamos- y Mickey se llevó casi arrastras a Rafael. Donatello y Leonardo se quedaron solos en la cocina,hubo un incómodo silencio entre los dos hermanos, cansado del silencio Leo se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Y como les fue con Abril? -

-Bien. Vimos una película, comimos palomitas, Rafael jugo cartas con Casey. Nada fuera de lo normal. -

-Me alegra que se hayan divertido.- un bostezo salió de la boca de Leo.- Creo que me voy a estado entrenando desde hace rato. Buenas noches Don.- Dijo al salir de la pieza, Donatello vio a Leonardo entrar a su recamara. Cuando vio que cerró la puerta, se dirigió a la habitación de su sensei. Tocó la puerta.

-Adelante.- se escuchó desde el interior, Donatello entro y encontró a su padre meditando.

-Sensei, lamentó molestarlo pero quisiera hablar con usted.- Splinter dejo su posición y puso atención a su hijo.

-¿Que sucede Donatello? - El quelonio no sabía por donde empezar, ni siquiera sabía si su corazonada estaba correcta, por lo que respirando hondo, habló.

-No se si lo ha notado maestro, pero últimamente Leo ha estado muy raro. ¿Usted sabe que sucede? -Splinter guardo silencio un momento antes de contestar.

-Si hijo mío, pero es una historia muy larga.- esto llamo la atención del genio.

-¿A que se refiere?-

-Se que quieres respuestas ahora, pero mañana hablaré contigo y con tus hermanos. Por cierto se que Leonardo habló contigo. ¿Podrías decirme que te dijo?-

-Pues... El nos dijo que en la tarde se sintió un poco mal y que usted lo mando a dormir un poco.- el roedor afirmaba cada palabra con uj movimiento de cabeza.- Pero el en vez de descansar, estuvo entrenando.- Splinter se sorprendió con esto último. No podía creer la poca importancia que Leonardo le daba a su salud, pero por otra parte lo entendía. Desde pequeño, después de que parecía que esa enfermedad no volvería, le repitió hasta el cansancio lo que debía o no hacer. Era normal que en vez de descansar prefiriera entrenar, pero aún así le preocupaba la salud de su hijo.

-Ehhhh sensei. ¿Se encuentra bien?- el llamado de su hijo lo saco de su trance. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que había olvidado por completo que su tercer hijo estaba ahí.

-Si hijo, estoy bien. Mañana hablaremos. - El genio al ver que no obtendría resultados ese día, se resignó a esperar al siguiente.

-Hai sensei. Que descanse - se retiró, dejando muy pensativo al viejo maestro. Tenía que hacer entrar en razón a su hijo mayor. No había nada más importante para el que sus hijos, ahora veía que al querer hacer de Leonardo un ser invencible, solo logró que su hijo muriera por dentro y que ignorara por completo su salud solo por la seguridad de su familia.

MIENTRAS EN LA SALA.

-Entonces ¿mañana hablará con nosotros? - Donnie asintió a la pregunta de Rafa.

-Lo que sea que sensei quiera hablar con nosotros, es malo.- aclaró el genio, sus hermanos lo miraron serios.

-¿Tu que piensas Don?-

-No lo sé Miguel. Creo que quiere hablarnos de Leo.-

-¿Por que lo crees cerebrito?-

-Simple Rafa. Me pregunto por el, y pude notar que se molesto un poco cuando se enteró que Leonardo entrenó en lugar de descansar.- en eso Mickey se acordó.

-Por cierto Donnie.- Rápidamente le piso el pie con fuerza.

-Ahhhhh ¿y eso por? -

-¿Como que por? Por el tremendo pizoton que me diste en la cocina mientras hablábamos con Leo, me dejaste el pie como tamal aplastado.-

-Lamentó eso, pero tenía que hablar con sensei sin que Leo se diera cuenta que hablaría de él.- explicó a su hermanito.

-Está bien, esta te la perdono. Pero para la otra trata de callarme con un método menos doloroso. - En respuesta el genio y el temperamental rieron.

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LEONARDO

El joven líder caminaba en círculos. Lo tenía muy ansioso y nervioso el hecho de que Donatello hablará con su padre.

-¿Y si Splinter le dice lo que pasó? ¿Y si Donnie le dice a el que entrene?- estas dudas tenían preocupado al de añil. Después de pensar unos segundos. -No puede decirme nada, he hecho lo que me ha pedido. He entrenado hasta el cansancio, he memorizado cada dato del clan... -Hubo de nuevo un silencio -y ¿si eso no es suficiente? ¿Como haré para que vuelva a estar orgulloso de mi? -Comenzó a recordar que durante el episodio de dolor que tuvo en la tarde lloro. -Demonios,me mostré débil ante el,lo he decepcionado de nuevo. Se supone que soy el líder, no debo dejar que nada me perjudique ni mucho menos un dolor. Solo es eso, un simple dolor.- trataba de darse fuerzas el mismo, pero a su mente llegaron las palabras dichas por su padre. Y en todas ellas se podía escuchar "me has decepcionado Leonardo ".

-No importa como, pero haré que mi padre vuelva a estar orgulloso de mi, será mejor que vuelva a entrenar. -Y sin importarle que tan cansado estaba comenzó de nuevo a entrenar.

DE VUELTA EN LA SALA.

-Bueno chicos, mientras son peras o son manzanas. Yo me voy a mi cama. - Rafa se encaminó a su habitación. -Buenas noches chicos.-

-Buenas noches.- contestaron los demás.

Las horas pasaron, eran aproximadamente las 3 de la madrugada. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, excepto la de la habitación del líder.

Leonardo a pesar de estar agotado, no quería decepcionar a su padre por su debilidad. Su cuerpo comenzaba a negar a obedecer sus ordenes.

-Demonios. -Se sentó un momento en el suelo. Vio la hora en el reloj de su mesa de noche.- debo continuar, pero cada vez me cuesta más...- Su respiración era agitada debido al excesivo ejercicio que realizó. Una vez más, la voz que siempre le recriminaba sus errores volvió a su mente. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. - No.- sacudió un poco su cabeza para despertarse. Un objeto brillante en su mesa de noche llamo su atención.- y si...- estaba dispuesto a no deshonrar al clan y no importa como el lo cumpliría. Sin importarle lo que le pasara...

...

¿Y que les pareció? Ahora verán porque escogí este nombre para mi fic. Las cosas se ponen duras y complicadas.

Todos lo que le pasa a Leo, es decir, lo que piensa de ser el mejor y etc. Me base en mi personalidad para hacerlo, ya les había dicho que gracias a mi mamá de que es muy estricta, me hice de un carácter serio y tímido. Pues bien gracias a ella también, no importa como pero si empiezo algo a como de lugar lo termino. Creo que Leo y yo somos muy similares.

Cuídense y espero sus reviews.

Marisa


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, solo quiero decir que SIGO VIVA. Lamento mucho el retraso, fueron dos semanas más o menos, la verdad ni recuerdo si alguien sabe de cuanto tiempo pasó desde que actualice haganmelo saber.

Como dije está historia está basada en hechos reales, solo algunas partes me las invente, el resto es verdad y esta basado en mi.

Si tienen dudas sobre la historia con gusto pueden preguntar. Ahora como siempre contestare sus reviews.

ROSE BLACK DRAGON: esto essolo el comienzo... Es todo lo que puedo decir.

GUEST: aquí está la actualización gracias por comentar.

YUKIO87: lamentó decirte que nuestro Leo hizo algo malo. Ya veras porque..

EFARRAIZ :pues tu nombre de usuario parece de chico. Pero no te preocupes problema resuelto.

DRAGONAZABACHE: si muy cierto, créeme se que es bastante ridículo tomarte un descanso cuando prácticamente te lavaron el cerebro para que sigas trabajando.

LEOLOVER3: gracias un saludo y abrazo para ti también.

Sin más que comience el show

...

Leo se levantó temprano como siempre. No había dormido la noche anterior por entrenar y así enmendar sus "errores ". Se metió a la ducha, comenzó a quitarse las coderas y su demás equipo.

Y ahí vio lo que le ayudó a continuar a pesar de que ya no podía. Sonrió un poco, encontró una manera de seguir trabajando, y la verdad para su primera vez, le gustó. Tal vez y podría usarla de nuevo.

Abrió la regadera y comenzó a sentir como el agua tibia caía sobre el. Comenzó a despertar por completo.

-No volveré a deshonrar a mi padre.- Dijo decidido. Miro sus muñecas un momento - Ya no más.-

Al poco rato salió fresco y despierto. (no se ustedes pero yo si me baño se me va el sueño.) Y se dirigió a la cocina para prepara el desayuno.

Donatello despertó algo cansado. No había podido dormir, tenía un mal presentimiento, sin contar que hoy su padre hablaría con ellos, y por alguna razón el sentía que todo se relacionaba con Leonardo.

Salió a paso perezoso de su habitación, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar su deliciosa adicción encontrándose con el mayor preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días Donnie.- habló con tono normal.

-Buenos días... Oye Leo.¿Te encuentras bien? -

-Si. ¿Por que no habría de estarlo?-

-Bueno... La verdad he notado que te has estado sintiendo mal estos días. - Don noto como Leo se tenso un poco al mencionar sus dolores.-¿Seguro que...-

-Donatello estoy bien.- habló con voz sería.- Ya les dije que todo paso. No hay de que preocuparse.- y volvió a su actividad. Pero don ya sabía que todo eso era mentira. No sabía porque Leo le mentía si solo quería su bienestar, en cambio Leo no entendía porque tanta insistencia en saber que le pasaba.

Muchos años estuvo solo, tenía que ser fuerte por sus hermanos, el siempre ayudó a sus hermanos, a su padre. Pero sus hermanos no fueron fuertes por el, sus hermanos no lo ayudaban, no estaban para el cuando los necesito. Y su padre... Había ocasiones en las que el dudaba sobre si lo quería como tanto le decía. Le decía que lo amaba, que era lo más valioso para el, para luego destruir sus sentimientos llamándolo inútil, estúpido. Recriminandole todo lo que pasaba en la casa. Y en vez de defenderse, solo escuchaba atento y aceptaba la culpa, prometiendo mejorar la próxima vez.

El ya estaba cansado de eso,pero con el tiempo llegó a acostumbrarse a ese trato, pero aún con el pasar de los años, siempre las palabras que le dirigía su padre le herian en lo más profundo de su alma. Su alma estaba cansada de tanto dolor, de tanto sufrimiento. Y lamentablemente si su padre lo abrazaba, el ya no sentía esa calidez y esa protección que antes le daba, correspondía al abrazo pero ya no era nada. Sentía más cuando otra persona lo abrazaba, Abril, Mickey, pero no a su padre.

-Controlate- se dijo a sí mismo Leo en un susurro tratando de calmarse.

Don lo miro unos minutos antes de salir de la pieza.

En unos minutos el desayuno estuvo listo, no pasó mucho para que los demás se levantarán.

Splinter estaba muy pensativo, los nervios lo estaban matando. Se sentía como un adolescente cuando está a punto de confesarle a sus padres que reprobó alguna materia.

Pero de algo que estaba seguro, sus hijos merecían saberlo. Ellos tenían el derecho de saber que pasaba con su hermano y también estaban en su derecho de no volverle a dirigirle la palabra. No le importaba que le pasara a el, mientras sus hijos estuvieran a salvo.

Al terminar de comer, el roedor tomó la palabra.

-Hijos míos, como les dije ayer quiero hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante. -

-¿De que se trata sensei?- pregunto nervioso Leo. Temía haber decepcionado a su padre de nuevo.

-De algo muy importante. Yo les diré en que momento. Por mientras seguiremos con nuestra rutina. -Vio los rostros molestos de sus hijos. Al parecer no querían seguir con tanto misterio. -Les suplico que tengan paciencia. - Se levantó de la mesa y salió directo a su recinto para meditar cada palabra que le diría a sus hijos.

El resto del día fue normal, Leo después de entrenar con su sensei y hermanos se fue a su habitación para seguir entrenando. Sintió que el entrenamiento no fue muy riguroso como antes.

Los demás habían notado lo mismo que su hermano mayor, Splinter fue menos estricto en el entrenamiento. Los ejercicios no fueron tan exigentes, prácticamente solo repasaron lo que ya sabían, nada nuevo. Este cambio llamo la atención de todos, pero en especial de Donatello que sospechaba que sucedía algo a alguien y ese alguien era Leonardo.

Eran aproximadamente las 7 de la noche, ya faltaba poco para que los chicos salieran a patrullar. Leo se metió a duchar, estuvo toda la tarde entrenando y necesitaba refrescarse un poco.

Al salir de la ducha, Splinter salió de su recamara y llamó a sus hijos. Estos acudieron a su llamado.

-Hijos míos. Hoy hablaré con ustedes de algo muy delicado y tiene que ver con Leonardo. - El susodicho se tenso. Comenzó a creer que su padre les diría que se mostró débil y ahora pondría a Rafael como líder.

-Padre yo...- trato de hacer entender a su padre, pero el lo interrumpió.

-Leonardo no es correcto que esto se siga ocultando, se que tienes miedo pero debes entender que es por tu bien.- los demás solo intercambiaban miradas. Una vez más Leonardo trato de persuadir a su padre.

-Sensei... -

-Basta Leonardo.- su voz basta para que los intentos del quelonio de bandana azul cesarán. - Bien como les decía...- un sonido proveniente del laboratorio del genio lo interrumpió.

Los quelonios corrieron en esa dirección, encontrándose con el comunicador Kraang (es esa esfera blanca, que hace ruiditos)

-Son los Kraangs. Están a punto de asaltar un laboratorio. Vamos -ordenó el genio. Todos tomaron sus armas, ya estaban por salir de no ser porque se acordaron de la plática que dejaban pendiente con su padre.

-Sensei tenemos que irnos. Pero cuando regresemos continuamos con la charla.- habló Donatello por todos.

-Está bien- suspiro un poco - solo tengan cuidado.-

-No te preocupes padre. Tendremos cuidado - Dijo Leonardo antes de seguir a sus hermanos, Splinter al quedarse solo, miro la entrada por donde partieron sus hijos.

-Espero que no pase nada grave - Dijo un tanto preocupado plr su hijo mayor.

Lamentablemente el destino pareció no escuchar puesto que los quelonios se enteraron de la peor manera...

...

Y hasta aquí les dejo. Lamento mucho el retraso y lamentó más que sea corto. Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, estoy en periodo de exámenes y se me ha dificultado un poco el actualizar. Este capitulo está basado en hechos reales, todo está basado en mi, mis emociones, mi manera de pensar e incluso mi forma de "desestresarme".

Espero sus reviews.

Sayonara

Marisa.


	6. Chapter 6

Holis... He vuelto. Y como el público lo pidió, decidí actualizar está historia antes de Familia.

Lamento haberlos dejado con tanta intriga, pero la espera acabo. Y una vez más aquí voy con mis excusas: no se si lo sepan pero a Monyer y a mi nos castigaron y nos prohibieron los fics, e incluso otro poco y me obligan a salirme de las páginas que tenían que ver con TMNT, a Monyer la hicieron cancelar su Facebook, sin contar que estuve en exámenes y cosas por el estilo, además de eso... Estoy segura que reprobe cálculo, muchas gracias profe galán... Y es probable que me castiguen...

Sin contar que tuve que hacer unas bocinas de bambú para una exposición. Y abora tengo que hacer otras porque a una señora le gustaron y me hizo un encargo. Por cierto ustedes no me clmpran una? Ok no.

Sin más que comience el show!

...

Los chicos corrían por las azoteas mientras pensaban sobre que quería hablarles su padre. Leo pensaba que su padre le quitaría el título de líder por ser débil y por decepcionarlo, por no haberse esforzado lo suficiente.

Mientras que los menores solo pensaban sobre que era lo que su padre les ocultaba. Y peor aún porque Leonardo se puso a la defensiva cuando lo mencionó.

Llegaron al laboratorio que los Kraangs estaban asaltando. Vieron como los sujetos tomaban cajas y las subían a una camioneta.

-Bien... Rafael tu toma el volante de la camioneta mientras que nosotros te cubrimos, no creo que estén solos.- ordenó Leonardo en su modo líder al tiempo que trataba de recuperar un poco el aire.

Los chicos notaron lo agitado que estaba el mayor, y les preocupó un poco. Donatello tenía una sospecha de que quería hablarles su padre, pero no podía asegurar nada puesto que sólo eran sospechas.

-Intrépido ¿te sientes bien?- Leo bufo un poco molesto, no le gustaba para nada ese sobrenombre.

-Estoy bien Rafael y ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?-respondió al comentario del segundo al mando.

-Seguro Leo... No te... -

-Vamos ya - interrumpió Leo a Donnie. Este suspiro resignado por la terquedad de su hermano.

Saltaron del techo ( e hicieron su pose toda cool) y comenzaron a patear robots.

Todos luchaban con su mayor esfuerzo, pero el que se esforzaba un poco más era Leo puesto que cada vez le costaba mantener el ritmo de los demás.

Cuando el de añil corto al último robot con el que estaba peleando...

-KYA...- Se escuchó y esquivo un ataque ( se supone que es un grito, he visto que los ponen así)

-Cuanto tiempo Leo -

-Karai...- Dijo tratando de recuperar el aire lo más rápido posible.

Karai lo miro un tanto desconcertada. La voz del quelonio sonaba cansada, como si le costará trabajo respirar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupada " es tu enemigo, ¿por que te preocupas por el?" pensó.

-¿Ahora te interesó?- ese comentario ofendió un poco a la kunuichi. Si bien no eran los mejores amigos, ella se preocupaba por el. Ella no odiaba al quelonio a pesar de ser discípulo de su enemigo.

-Sabes que no es eso. No es honorable pelear contra alguien enfermo y lo sabes.-

-Claro Karai, se me olvidaba que a tu padre le importa tanto el honor, como la vez en la que nos emboscaron... O cuando tu padre enveneno a mi sensei. - Aunque Karai sabía que leo tenía razón no le gustó mucho que digamos que ofendieran a su padre.

-Tienes razón. Acabare contigo - y se lanzó a pelear con el...

Mientras los chicos terminaban de destruir los robots notaron la ausencia del líder.

\- Genial... Ahora el intrépido desapareció. Esto se pone interesante. - Le enterró un sai el de rojo.

\- Ya conoces a Leo Rafa. No se porque te sorprende - el menor del grupo término con su parte.

Pero Donatello no había dicho palabra desde que comenzaron a pelear. Estuvo meditando un poco sobre lo que su padre tenía que decirles.

-Oye Don ¿ todo bien?- Donatello vio a su temperamental hermano.

-La verdad no lo se Rafa. Tenemos que buscar a Leo. -

Los chivos asintieron y salieron en encuentro de su líder.

Mientras la batalla entre Leo y Karai se tornaba un tanto intensa.

Ambos estaban agotados, pero Leo empezaba a sucumbir ante los efectos del cansancio, cada vez le costaba respirar más, sentía que sus piernas en algún momento lo dejarían caer, sin mencionar que se sentía mareado.

-¿Cansado?- pregunto Karai con burla. Pero por dentro estaba muy preocupada por el.

-No... No... Es... NADA - respondió apenas - he... Pasado... Peores...- entre cada palabra jalaba más aire.

La guerrera se lanzó contra el y le dio un golpe en el pecho, logrando sacar lo poco de aire que tenía en sus pulmones Leo. Y por si fuera poco volvió el desgraciado dolor en el pecho.

El quelonio se tomó el pecho y retrocedió un poco, pero al hacerlo tropezó.

Karai levantó su espada y estaba dispuesta a clavarla en el pecho del joven líder.

Leo cerró sus ojos, para tratar de aminorar el dolor y para recibir el golpe final.

-NOOO - se escuchó. Leo abrió los ojos y vio como la espada estaba a milímetros de su pecho.

-No se que te sucede Leo. Siendo mi enemigo debería matarte ahora mismo. - Leo se molesto por su comentario.- Pero no hay nada honorable en esto. No hay victoria si hay enfermedad de por medio.- el mayor solo miro hacia el piso tratando de llenar con aire sus pulmones. Y el dolor había aumentado.

Karai quitó su espada dio media vuelta y antes de irse Dijo :

-Espero y mejores.- los ojos de Leo se abrieron como plato y antes de que dijera algo, la joven se había ido.

Los menores se acercaron a su líder y lo ayudaron a levantarse. Leo hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Estas bien hermanito?- Leo sonrió un poco al ver a su pequeño hermano.

-Si Mikey. Estoy bien.- le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, pero quien no estaba feliz era Rafael.

-¿Que te sucedió intrépido? La dejaste ir.-

-Rafa no emñieces por favor.- suplico el de añil, se sentía muy mal como para discutir.

-No intrépido... No puede ser que una chica te pateara el trasero.- Donatello le dedicó una mirada asesina al de rojo.

-Rafa no lo molestes quieres.- Rafael se molesto al ver como el genio defendía a Leo.

-No Donatello... No es posible que a nosotros nos dejó todo el trabajo y el se fue con su amiguita a jugar a las atrapadas...-

Y así siguió una larga discusión de regreso a casa.( no quise poner la discusión porque la verdad no se me ocurrió algo bueno... Sin contar que siento que sería muy aburrido pero en fin)

En el camino de regreso Leo se sentía demasiado, más bien en exceso mal.

Apenas podía respirar, sus piernas temblaban a cada paso, todo le daba vueltas, y sumándole un hermano que no dejaba de molestarlo.

-Aceptalo Splinter junior. Eres una vergüenza. - Ese comentario enfureció a Leo.

-BASTA.- grito furioso, sus hermanos lo miraron. - Si tanto te molesta como dirigo ¿por que no lo haces tu Rafa? Ah es cierto... NO PUEDES.-

-¿Quien te crees que eres para contestarme así? - Rafael comenzaba a enojarse.

-TU LIDER Y TU HERMANO MAYOR- contestó Leonardo, por suerte para el la guarida comenzaba a verse.

-SABES QUE... ESTOY HARTO DE TUS ESTUPIDAS ORDENES.-

Los menores entraron a la guarida mientras se escuchaba un poco más atrás a los mayores pelear.

-Cielos, no se como se las ingenian para pelear, ¿no lo crees Donnie?-

-Ya sabes como son nuestros hermanos... Pero me preocupa Leo. - Miro a la entrada y vio a sus hermanos entrar.

-HAGO LO MEJOR QUE PUEDO RAFAEL... TU NO COMPRENDES.-

-CLARO QUE COMPRENDO PERFECTAMENTE LEONARDO... COMO ME GUSTARIA QUE TE MURIERAS.- los menores no pudieron evitar sorprenderse por la magnitud de las palabras del de rojo.

Y como si alguien hubiera escuchado las palabras de Rafa, Leo comenzó a sentirse terriblemente mal.

-Rafa...- Dijo débilmente mientras e llevaba una mano al pecho y caía inconsiente.

-LEO,.- gritaron todos al bar caer al quelonio.

Splinter justo salía para controlar a sus hijos cuando vio como Leo caía al suelo.

Con una velocidad increíble fue hacia su hijo.

-LEO! Por favor responde - le suplicaba Rafa a su inconsiente hermano.

Splinter llegó y le tomó el pulso a su hijo, encontrándose con que no tenía. El corazón de su hijo se había parado de nuevo.

-No... No otra vez- los chicos miraron con horror y confusión a su padre. Este comenzó a reanimar el corazón de su hijo.

Los segundos parecían horas... Y parecía que la muerte se había llevado a su hijo, pero el maestro ninja aún no perdía las esperanzas...

-Vamos hijo... No es tu hora aún - le Susurro a su hijo aún tratando de reanimarlo. Pero para su horror el rostro de su hijo comenzaba a ponerse pálido.

-NO... LEONARDO...- grito con todas sus fuerzas y haciendo con mayor presión la reanimación...

Cuando todo parecía perdido... Pudo notar como Leonardo débilmente respiraba.

Con cuidado busco su pulso y lo encontró débil, pero su hijo aún seguía con vida.

-Mi niño... Casite pierdo de nuevo...- unas lagrimasse escaparon de sus ojos.

Los chicos miraron asombrados a su padre, nunca lo habían visto llorar. Suspiraron aliviados, que cerca estuvieron de perder a su hermano.

-Maestro... ¿Que sucedió?- Mikey habló en nombre de sus hermanos.

EN respuesta Splinter suspiro y tomó en brazos a su hijo.

-Hijos míos... Es sobre esto de lo que quería hablarles.-

...

Holis... Lamento el retraso, en serio... Pero aquí está el capítulo.

Déjenme les digo que esto me paso el viernes pasado. Estaba jugando basketball en mi escuela cuando me sentí muy mal, no podía respirar y todo me daba vueltas y casi me desmayo... Pero no hice. Me gustaría saber que se siente la verdad. Si alguien sabe podría decirme... Solo es curiosidad

Me disculpo si no fue de su agrado pero he estado muy ocupada y preocupada tanto que la inspiración no me llega tanto como antes pero trabajo en eso...

Cuídense y no olviden sus reviews

Marisa


	7. AVISO

Holis queridos lectores.

Tengo un aviso que darles por motivos de que estoy a punto de entrar a la universidad mis padres me prohibieron prácticamente el estar en estas páginas. Así que no me verán por un tiempo.

Pero no se preocupen en cuanto tenga la oportunidad de actualizar lo haré aunque sea clandestinamente

Agradezco a todos sus reviews y espero que nos volvamos a leer pronto.

Cuídense

Marisa


	8. Chapter 8

Holis chic s he vuelto.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han esperado pacientemente a que actualice, y gracias a un comentario fue por lo que decidí subir el capítulo. Me mucho gusto que les gusten mis historias y me da pena que hasta ahora presente este proyecto. No me alcanzan las palabras para agradecer sus comentarios, me levantan el ánimo, no tienen idea cuanto los necesitaba.

Mi excusa de esta vez es que como estaba a punto de salir de la preparatoria, estuve viendo lo de la graduación y cosas así. Además de que tuve problemas para entrar a la universidad y por poco me quedo sin estudiar, y sin contar que me dio un grave caso de bloqueo para escribir.

Ahora quiero hacer un anuncio, mi querida hermana Monyer decidió dejarme la cuenta puesto que ella dice que la aprovecho más yo, además de que prefirió crear una cuenta en wattpat para escribir sobre sasusaku ㈵0. Pero por amor y respeto que le tengo el nombre quedara igual. Algunas historias como mi verdero yo ella me seguirá ayudando así que de vez en cuando contaremos con su presencia ㈳2

Pero bueno mis problemas emocionales no son importantes así que básicamente por el estudio no había actualizado. Ahora quiero agradecer a la personita que hizo todo esto posible:

MK :no se si así gustes que te llame, pero así me apareció tu review. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me disculpo mucho por haber tardado demasiado en actualizar ㈷7. Este capítulo te lo dedico a ti, espero que te guste.㈵6

Ahora comentaré los reviews que con mucho gusto me dedico a leer.

ALIX HAMATO SAOTOME: No sabes cuantas veces he leído tus reviews. Agradezco de nuevo por tus hermosas palabras㈴2. Por cierto me llamo la atención e que mencionaras la palabra alumnos,¿que edad tienes? Claro si se puede saber y si no te ofendo ㈳7. Porque si eres maestr dejame decirte dos cosas:

1- Me parece que eres una profre muy cool, por el simple hecho que te te gusten las mismas cosas que les gustan a algunos jóvenes, ya que es muy difícil encontrar a alguien adulto así ㈴6.

2- Me halaga que leas este humilde y mal escrito trabajo. De hecho es un honor para mi el que lo leas. Y no te preocupes puedes llamarme por Marisa, no es mi nombre es un apodo que la verdad me encanta, así que no hay cuidado con eso. Espero leer más comentarios tuyos en un futuro.

Ah y aquellos que quieran un capítulo en especial, o alguna dedicatoria o por cumpleaños y cosas así. No duden en decirme y yo tratare de organizarme para complacerlos. Yo no ganó nada más que sus hermosas palabras.

PD. Hago todos mis escritos desde mi tableta y esta cosa ya casi no me obedece, se come algunas letras o no deja espacios, así que si ven estos horrores, favor e tenerme paciencia. Son errores que se me van al momento de Checar los escritos.

Ahora si, sin más... Que comience el show

...

Después de a casi pérdida de quelonio de azul, Splinter junto con el médico de la Familia, osea Donatello, llevaron a Leonardo al laboratorio para que las máquinas pudieran monitorear los signos vitales de la tortuga inconsiente.

Una vez instalado, lleno el momento más desagradable para todos, el de saber la verdad.

El más desagradable en el sentido de que para el padre de los adolescentes no era nada fácil revelar algo tan delicado de la nada,algo que guardo por 10 años. No podía llegar y simplemente decir "que creen hijos. Su hermano ha estado enfermo del corazón por 10 años, pero no es grave solo puede morir si no se cuida".

Los jóvenes estaban igual o peor que su padre, tenían muchas dudas en sus cabezas ¿Que acababa de suceder con su hermano? ¿Se recuperaría? ¿Por que su padre no dijo nada de esto si el ya lo sabía?

-Antes que nada - comenzó hablando el líder del clan - el tema que les voy a hablar es un poco delicado. Por lo que les pido traten de no interrumpir hasta que termine. - ls chicos asintieron ante las palabras de su padre.

Splinter tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de comenzar.

-Verán - inicio al momento en el que les hacía una seña a sus hijos para que tomarán asiento - Cuando Leonardo tenía 5 años de edad, una noche llegó a mi diciend que e dolía el pecho,trate de ver que era lo que estaba mal y paso lo mismo que hace unos minutos. - Hizo una pausa lo siguiente sería un tanto complicado de relatar - el corazón de su hermano se detuvo y tuve que reanimarlo. Fue la peor forma de enterarme que mi hijo padecía del corazón - Dijo mirando el rosto del quelonio inconsiente. ( recordemos que en el capítulo anterior Leo estaba en los brazos de su padre.)

Hubo un silencio que reino por unos segundos. Las tres tortugas trataban de digerir la noticia que su padre les había dado.

-¿Por que no nos los dijo?- pregunto Donatello que a estas alturas comenzaba a dudar si debería seguir llamándose genio al no notar los síntomas de su hermano.

-Ustedes eran muy pequeños para comprender ciertas cosas. Además de que se habrían asustado.- respondió la rata, todos asintieron, menos Rafael que poco a poco comenzaba a enojarse.

-¿Y por qué espero tantos años?- exclamó molesto el de rojo. -Si no fuera porque Leo casi muere usted nunca nos diría nada sobre su enfermedad - Rafa no supo en que momento se había puesto de pie. Pero la verdad el ver como el rostro de su hermano mayor comenzaba a palidecer lo asustó demasiado "cuidado con lo que deseas" pensó el carmín.

-Porque dejo de repetirse cuando tenía 6 años, parecía que llevaría una vida normal como el resto de ustedes, pero en cuanto me di cuenta de que sus problemas había vuelto decidí hablar con ustedes para que me ayudarán a cuidar de él - confesó con pesar la rata.

-Entonces...- todos prestaron atención al más pecoso de la familia que en todo ese rato que llevaban hablando con había permanecido en silencio. -Leo... ¿Leo va a morir? - Dijo levantando la mirada. Todos pudieron ser testigos de las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus orbes azul celeste.

-No hijo mío -respondió con seguridad el jefe del clan, mientras tomaba en sus brazos al de naranja para calmarlo.

-No... No quiero... Que Leo muera. -Dijo con dificultad, sentía como se ahogaba con sus propias lágrimas.

-Nosotros no lo permitiremos- respondió totalmente seguro el de ojos verdes. - Leo saldrá de esta. - Puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano menor transmitiendole todo su apoyo y fortaleza que necesitaba.

-Lo ayudaremos a salir de esta.- aseguró Donatello.

Después de la plática que tuvieron. Los chicos ayudaron a su padre a trasladar al mayor de los quelonios a su habitación para que pudiera descansar como era debido. Splinter mando a los más jóvenes a dormir asegurando que el velaria el sueño de Leonardo. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, había sido un día agotador tanto física como mentalmente, y para ser honestos ninguno se esperaba tal noticia.

Leonardo abrió sus ojos cn lentitud, sintiendo un peso en su pecho. Enfocó bien su vista encontrándose con su padre dormido. Trato de levantarse sin despertarlo, obviamente fallando. El roedor al sentir el más sutil movimiento se despertó y vio a su hijo bien al parecer.

-¿Como te sientes hijo mío? - Pregunto mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Bien padre.- respondió un poco extrañado por la actitud de mayor. Miro su mesa de noche tratando de encontrar su reloj. 10:00 am. -Dios es tarde - exclamó sorprendido al tiempo que trataba de levantarse, y una vez más fallo en su objetivo.

-Debes descansar hijo mío. Has estado delicado últimamente. Tus hermanos y yo nos encargaremos de todo.- se levantó para salir de la habitación. -Le diré a Miguel Angel que te traiga el desayuno -. Y salió de la puerta.

Unos minutos más tarde entraba en la habitación del de añil una tortuga con una bandeja de comida. Leonardo supo que algo estaba mal desde el momento en el que puso un pie en la pieza.

Usualmente Mikey es muy ruidoso, y está vez entro en silencio, además de que su rostro delataba nerviosismo. Leo miro la bandeja de comida que se encontraba en sus piernas.

Jugo de naranja,fruta, un tazón de avena con un poco de miel y un poco de pan con leche era lo que había. No pizza o alguno de los locos derivados que el pequeño inventaba estaba en ese menú. Definitivamente algo pasaba.

-¿ Estas bien Mikey?- pregunto preocupado el de ojos zafiro ganándose de inmediato una mirada confusa de su compañero.

-¿No debería ser yo quien te pregunte eso?- una risa fue su respuesta. - No pasa nada... Es solo que estoy preocupado, es todo. - Respondió al sentir la mirada de Leo que exigía una respuesta.

-No deberías. Ya veras que todo volverá a la normalidad en poco tiempo.- Dijo regalandole una sonrisa que Mikey no supo decir si era verdadera o no.

Lo siguiente que sintió Leo fueron los brazos del pecoso alrededor de su cuerpo, como si temiera que en cualquier segundo fuera a desaparecer.

-Leo... Yo no quiero... Que te pase algo... Si te sientes mal por algo dilo... - Sus ojos se abrieron de par en paral escuchar los sollozos del de naranja, solo atinó a responder el abrazo mientras sobaba su caparazón para que se calmara. -Tuve miedo Leo... Ayer casi...casi -y a este punto las lágrimas impidieron que siguiera hablando.

-Tranquilo Mikey... Aquí estaré...- separó al menor de su cuerpo para limpiar sus lágrimas.- y si de alguna manera yo ya no estoy en este Mundo.. Recuerda que siempre estaré aquí - y señaló en donde estaba el corazón del pequeño Mikey.

Después del desayuno, después de mucho rogar y rogar, Leo salió de la cama y se dirigió al dojo dónde estaban Rafa y Donnie con Splinter a punto de comenzar una reunión de familia.

-Intrépido... Deberías estar en cama.-

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así Rafa, además me canse de estar sin hacer nada - respondió antes de hacer una reverencia a su padre y tomar asiento junto a sus hermanos.

Los demás lo miraban como si fuera de otro planeta. No lograban entender que apesar de su condición médica el se negara a descansar aún si eso implicaba su bienestar. Leo al sentir las miradas de su familia, solo atinó a fruncir el ceño y devolverles la mirada.

-Ahora que estamos reunidos. Quisiera a todos informarles de mi decisión - anunció la rata a lo que todos pusieron atención. - He decidido que mientras Leonardo este convaleciente, todos los entrenamientos serán reducidos hasta que el mejore.-

El de añil hizo una mueca al escuchar la decisión. Por su culpa todos se veían afectados.

-Padre... Si fue por mi ineptitud, me comprometo a mejorar pero no...-

-Basta Leonardo.. No hago esto porque crea que no eres capaz... Sino por tu bienestar.- Miro al resto de sus hijos, - y espero que ustedes me ayuden con su hermano.- Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo, menos por supuesto el líder sin miedo.

-Pero sensei.. -Intentó una vez más de persuadir a su maestro.

-He dicho.- respondió con voz firme a lo que Leonardo solo pudo hacer una reverencia.

-Hai sensei - se enderezo y pidió permiso para retirarse a su habitación. Una vez que abandonó el dojo las demás tortugas comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Por que Leo no quiere descansar?- pregunto inocentemente Mikey.

-No lo sé... Tal vez tenga que ver con su forma de ser - explicó Donatello mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla.

-Pero lo que si es seguro, es que ayudaremos a Leo aunque el no quiera.- todos estuveron de acuerdo con las palabras del de rojo.

Mientras Leonardo en su habitación, caminaba en círculos. No podía permitir verse débil ante su familia.

Frustado dio una patada a su mesa de noche y de esta cayó un objeto metálico brillante.

Lo tomo entre sus manos pensando antes de decir: _solo una vez más... _

_..._

Hola. Espero que les haya gustado. Una vez más agradezco a todos sus hermosas palabras. Y ahora si tratare de actualizar más seguido. Por cierto si alguien tiene wattpat pueden buscarme... Aparezco como isarena... Tratare de subir ahí todas mis historias, por el momento solo tengo dos, la música es la clave de ser y mi pequeño gran tesoro. Nos leemos en la próxima.

Marisa

PD alguien que lea mis historias es de México, del estado de Veracruz en específico? Compartan de donde son, solo es de curiosidad para saber cuantos paisanos son de por mis rumbos ㈶1㈶0.

PD: VIVA MEXICO!㈇9ㇳ9ㇳ8


End file.
